narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shōri Hayase
Background Shōri Hayase is an S-Rank missing-ninja from Takigakure. Shōri was hailed as one of the villages most promising shinobi recruits from a young age finishing first in his class. and quickly access to his clan's hidden jutsu the hail technique, However lost some of the villages trust shortly after his parents 'betrayal' of the village which eventually affected the decision on trial to imprison him. Personality Shōri has been talented in various tehniques since a young age however is reasonably humble and patient. Shōri is notably docile and usually agrees with his team mates strategies despite beliving in his own ideas very strongly. Shōri is very tollerant to other peoples issues opinions and veiws though has little tollerance for "those who complain without taking action to progress",despite being very docile and passive in team situations he is a natural leader as seen when leading the Missing 7, Team Nosuri, and Co-founding Kitakawaha. Appearance Shōri Is fairly tall fairly built young man with black hair and grey eyes, he has a scar on his face across his left cheek which he obtained after he was attacked by Takigakure hunter-ninjas while trying to return to Takigakure after escaping imprisonment at Hōzuki castle. Shōri wears his hair in two even length short bangs and a spiked bunch at the back of his head which he cuts short frequently untill escaping hōzuki castle at which point it comes down to his back. he wears a sky blue flack jacket with his sword strap with a Ninjatō straped to his back, he also wears a belt where he keeps his scrolls. Shōri also wears dark gray pants and his kunai holster on his right leg with black sandles, he wears a deep blue shirt with short sleeves a collar and a black stripe from the top of the collar to the bottom. his headband on his head which he keeps even after being exiled. Abilities Shōri is tallented in many skills namely Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu however has no skill in genjutsu struggling to even escape the most baisic of genjutsus. he is very well built which aids his physical attributes such as his speed, his stamina, and his strengh. Ninjutsu Shōri is highly skilled in ninjutsu particually water release which is his affinity and wind release to great affect.. combining the two he is also able to use the hail techniqe. Water Shōri uses water release to great affect it being some of his greater offencive techniques. he has knowloage of takigakures water cutting sword which aids his kenjutsu skill. Wind Shōri has great skill with wind release though he only uses it for a supplimentary technique he designed for himself wind release: sprint which greatly aids with his kenjutsu skills. Kenjutsu Shōri has always been a profecient user of weapons particually swords which he incorparates into a majority of his techniques. Status Escape from Hōzuki castle Shōri was procecuted by takigakure for selling village secrets hidden jutsu enterance location, e.c.t which he was inocent of however the village's initial distrust of him due to his parents betrayal, the perpitrator was another shinobi who had taken and interigated his parents using ninjutsu. When in prison he encountered someone who claimed to be an ally of his parents stating that one night at the camp his parents went missing and the next morning the camp was raided by konoha shinobi taking all of the residents, upon hearing this he plotted his escape. he made no friends or allies in the prison due to recognising he would have to sever all bonds with anyone in the prison. he spent alot of time building up his strengh speed and stamina as he determined the only way to do this alone was with force. On the day he decided to to escape he stole of his equipment after incapacitating the guards he then began leaving the castle avoiding all the death traps he mapped out after noting tales of other shinobi who attempted escaping,however did not anticipate an arrow barrage that fired him on his way through a hallway which he was able to defend from however the castle master was alerted then immidetly remotley ativated the affects of the Fire release: Hevanly seal which Shōri nullified by engaging water release: water armor, since the jutsu is nullified when the target is underwater. He proceded to use his multi watercut technique to over power him. he then used the water surfing technique to cross rough the sea surrounding the castle. however was assulted by kusagakure hunter-nin apon ariving at shore presumably at the Land of Flora Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT